


through the universe in my sneakers

by summerstorm



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Size Difference, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about," she begins, "you help a girl in need?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the universe in my sneakers

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I've only watched up to 2.07 and this doesn't take a lot of anything into account, so. Sorry? It's set at some imaginary point when both Ciara and Bo would be non-issues if these two were to get together.

"So, Dy," Kenzi says cheekily. She's still carrying most of his clothes—the ones he tossed behind himself to turn into a big damn _wolf_ , which is so never getting old. So he only ever turns in front of Kenzi when they need his help with a case, whatever, she can still enjoy it.

"What?" He's holding out his hand so she'll give him his pants, or something, but well, that would work against her, wouldn't it? He should count himself lucky she didn't pick up his underwear and withhold it too, after all the pain he put Bo through.

"How about," she begins, "you help a girl in need?"

He rolls his eyes. "What are you in need of, Kenzi?"

"Sexual re-lease," she says, overpronouncing the words and dancing a little. "Being Bo's friend doesn't exactly help me in the getting-some department, you know."

"You mean being Bo's human," he prods, and she scrunches up her nose.

"Whatever. You obviously didn't give up your sex drive to the norn—oh, I'm sorry, is that insensitive?" she asks when his face hardens, his teeth setting.

"Kind of," he answers. 

Good. He deserved it. "I'm just saying," she says, walking toward him, one step forward for each step he takes back until he's flat against a wall—it's not like he can't overpower her, it's all fair, "these days, I'm single, you're single, it's really hot when you do the whole shapeshifting into an animal thing, let's do _it_." She drops his clothes on the ground—which is dry and mostly clean, thank you, not that she wouldn't have also dropped into a puddle if that were the only option, but she didn't and that's what counts—and lays her hands on his chest. He's all warm and defined and he just turned into a _wolf_ , damn, why is that so hot?

He looks down at her curiously, but his face isn't all confrontational like it was before, or incredulous like it was before then. He must have noticed there is a lovely specimen of a girl right here, waiting to be picked up by those big strong arms and done unspeakable things to. It's about time.

"Kenzi," he says. It sounds like a warning, which is silly. Surely he's not going to do anything _bad_ to her—she can handle a little roughhousing and manhandling, or whatever it is wolves do.

"Dy-son," she sing-songs, palming his abs, and suddenly she finds herself with her back against the wall—literally touching the wall, which is definitely going to ruin her wig but hey, there's more where this one came from, and—okay, who cares about wigs when you're being kissed like this? Kenzi sure as hell doesn't. She kisses him back instead, enjoying how quickly it turns deep and dirty, and only whines a little when he pulls back. "Ooh," she says sarcastically, only it comes out kind of hoarse and she has to clear her throat after it. Plus, then she looks down and like—the ground is kind of far away, man, it makes her a little dizzy. "Dude, you're huge."

He laughs. It's a little condescending, but mostly it's just a laugh. It makes Kenzi smile. She hasn't heard him laugh a lot lately. "I'm not huge, you're tiny."

"You're not helping yourself here, wolf boy," she says with a solitary finger digging into his shoulder, and he raises an eyebrow at her before—before letting out his _fangs_ , shit, or whatever canines are called when they're abnormally huge because you're a werewolf. She's going with fangs. He ducks his head into her neck and lets her feel them, not biting, though she's not sure she'd mind if he did _that_.

"You sure about this?" he says, still looking all wolfy with his voice deep and rough, the big beast to her plucky girl thief, and she nods, smirking as she grabs onto the back of his head and pulls him down for another kiss, thinking, _mmm_ , this should be fun.


End file.
